


Gesamtkunstwerk

by htebazytook



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: Drunkenness, First Time, Humor, M/M, Romance, Slash, Smut, Wordplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-12
Updated: 2009-10-12
Packaged: 2017-11-06 18:37:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/421898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/htebazytook/pseuds/htebazytook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just a PWP straight up really</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gesamtkunstwerk

**Title:** Gesamtkunstwerk  
 **Author:** [](http://htebazytook.livejournal.com/profile)[**htebazytook**](http://htebazytook.livejournal.com/)  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Disclaimer:** <\--  
 **Pairing:** Zach/Chris  
 **Author's Notes:** Oh my goodness does this lack plot.

 

 

"I hate you," Zach tells him, flushed bright pink from a night's worth of alcohol, slurring and happy and leaning on him.

Chris laughs. "Fuck you."

"Fuck _you_."

Chris really can't stop laughing, so he kisses Zach in the middle of the bar. Weird hierarchy of sensation: the press of Zach's belt into his stomach, the scrape of Zach's scruff against Chris's lingering stubble, the taste of beer in his mouth, the sharp exhale through his nose, and finally, a moment of blindness when Zach shoves him away all at once.

"What the fuck was that, Chris?"

Chris is uncomfortably aware that people are watching them now. He can't catch his breath, doesn't understand the words Zach is saying, but God he looks good in that shirt and those jeans so he tries to kiss him again—

 _Thud_. And he stumbles backwards. "Zach, what, you don't, you don't wanna kiss me?" Chris's voice comes out whiny and embarrassing, and he's terribly aware of that handful of onlookers.

Zach looks at him like he's insane. "I can't believe this is happening. I really can't." Sounds _pissed_ , what the fuck . . .

Chris steps close to him. "Sorry, man. Come on, you, you wanna get out of here?" Mmm Zach smells good up close. "Take this somewhere a little less . . . you know, less people. Less clothes . . ."

"Uh, _no._ " Zach says, loud. He backs off, like a lot. Like, edging his way through the crowd.

"Zach? Hey! _Zach_." Chris tries to follow but Zach's quick and just _leaves_ him there, drunk and disappointed and really fucking bewildered.

Chris heads home not long after that but he doesn't get any sleep, fault of the coffee he'd got after dinner to keep him awake for their awesome night out. So much for that. He answers emails, thinks really hard about not sounding too obviously drunk in them but suspects he's overcompensating with the kind of intelligent ten dollar words he'd never actually use in conversation. He picks up his phone at least a dozen times and weighs the pros and cons of texting Zach.

Countless episodes of CSI and a dumb movie later Chris realizes he's watching early morning children's programming and opens the blinds where there's _sun_.

Chris calls Zach.

"Ngk?" Zach mumbles into the phone.

"Oh good, you're awake!"

"Dude, no. No I'm not. You can _not_ be calling me right now."

"Nah, s'okay, it's the morning after now."

"The morning after what? Chris, seriously, hangover—could you be any fucking louder?"

"I just, I just, I just think we should _talk_ about this, y'know? I'm a good fucking kisser, I don't care how numb my mouth was or whatever, I have faith in my kissing _prowww_ , um, ess . . ."

Zach sighs, static-y. "Chris, you're still drunk and my head's about to explode, so I'm just gonna say it: I don't like you. Like that. Yes, I'm gay. No, you're not my type. No, I _don't_ find you attractive even in spite of that. And I'm definitely hanging up. Now." He does.

Chris sits there listening to the dead air on the other end of his phone for a minute.

Well, _that_ certainly hadn't gone according to plan.

*

Chris finds a really good word before showing up at Zach's house for a party a few days later he'd never been officially uninvited to.

"Gesamtkunstwerk," Chris blurts when Zach answers the door.

Zach's eyes widen. "Gesundheit."

"Thanks. Hey, can I come in?" Chris flashes a winning smile.

"I . . ." Zach sighs, and Chris knows he's won. "Yeah."

Chris slips past Zach and into the foyer, but before he has much of a chance to look around and see how many people are even there Zach grabs him by the arm and leads him into an empty hallway.

Zach looks at him expectantly.

Chris smiles again.

"Well?"

"What?"

"The word?"

"Oh, yeah. Gesamtkunstwerk—Richard Wagner's term for his mature operas, in which all the arts (including music, poetry, and visual spectacle) were to be perfectly fused."

"Congrats, you win the spelling bee," Zach says, rolls his eyes. "Anything you want to add? Like, perhaps, what the hell that has to do with anything?"

"We're a Gesamtkunstwerk."

". . ."

"Seriously! This?" Chris points to himself, to Zach. "You and me? We're a total artwork." He notices the weirded out look Zach's giving him. "Not like 'OMG totally!' total—'complete' total."

Zach continues to stare at him like he's generously providing an opportunity for Chris to redeem himself but unfortunately Chris's got nothing. "So you really couldn't manage to sober up in, what, the _four days_ since we last saw each other?"

"No, come on, I mean it. We fill each other's gaps."

Zach raises his eyebrows.

"Shut up. I mean it. We get each other's sense of humor, we know how to deal with each other when we're pissed off, we read the same books, we have the same politics . . . umm we look good together because you have dark hair and eyes and I'm all Aryan or whatever."

"Okay, sure."

"Yeah." Chris nods, Zach nods back. "So why didn't you kiss me back?"

Zach sighs, annoyed. " _Because I don't like you like that_."

"But you're gay!"

"Oh, well, once you put it like that—of course I want you! I'm gay and you're male, after all. Silly me."

"Hey, no need to get all bitchy on me, Zach, you're the one who _didn't_ kiss me back. Ever think there might be a _reason_ I kissed you other than just to piss you off?"

" _Look_." Zach collects himself, eyes flitting down and off to the side. "Look, I'm sorry if I gave you the wrong idea but I just think we're great as friends and not only do I want to avoid messing that up, I really don't feel that way about you. Look. Sorry. Hey, look at me, man. Sorry?"

"Yeah okay." Chris doesn't know what to do.

"No, seriously, Chris, are we okay? Sorry I left you in the bar."

"Ye _ah_ . . ." Zach must see the glint in his eye because he's giving him this suspicious look now.

"Chris."

Chris grabs both of Zach's hands, yanks him closer. "What?"

"Chris, no."

Chris ignores how completely unaffected Zach seems, leans forward to kiss along his jaw. "I'm gonna prove you wrong, okay?" Chris says, low, directly into Zach's ear.

Zach shrugs him off too easily and walks away, halfway down the hall, gives him such a look of pity it pisses Chris off. "I don't know what you want me to do. Magically want you?" And although he does look disgustingly sorry for him Chris suddenly can't tell if Zach actually gives a shit about anything beyond what an inconvenience Chris's feelings for him are.

Chris pushes past him a little roughly. "Yeah well maybe I should go." He doesn’t care how pissed he sounds since he is starting to get pretty pissed off somewhere under that heavy feeling of betrayal in the pit of his stomach.

*

Chris picks up his phone.

"Gesamtkunstwerk," Zach says immediately.

"Um, Guten Tag."

"Don't hang up. I've been thinking."

"Yeah?"

"I asked around, and apparently you're reasonably desirable."

"I'm . . . so flattered right now, you have no idea . . ."

"Shut up. Listen. Gesamtkunstwerk? You're right, it is an all-encompassing kinda thing we have going already. Why shouldn't I want you?"

Hope! "Yeah!"

"When are you free today? Do you wanna hang out?"

"Um, like around 6-ish?" He pauses. "Is this a bootycall?

Zach laughs. "I won't even dignify that with an answer. I will, however, be there at 6 o'clock on the dot. And Chris?"

"Yeah."

"That was a damn good word."

Zach hangs up and Chris grins.

*

Chris opens the door at 6 o'clock before he hears a knock just so he can watch Zach racing from his car to the door. "Dilettante!" Chris shouts at him.

"Fine, how are you?" Zach's breathing kind of quickly once he makes it inside. "Upping your game, huh?"

"You know it."

Zach shrugs. Chris closes the door and presses Zach against it.

"Okay, so, we're gonna do this quickly and painlessly," Chris tells him.

"Like a Band-Aid?"

"Like a fuckin' sexy Band-Aid." And before Chris can lean in to kiss him Zach's pulled him closer, fingers in his hair and mouth hot over his.

"Thought you didn't want me?" Chris says after a minute of melting into it.

"I _told_ you. I asked around."

"What the fuck?" Zach kisses him again, and it annoys Chris that he's getting the upper hand so quickly.

Chris lets his hands wander, relishes the hot shivers running over his skin, the acceleration of his heartbeat, the blissful disbelief clouding his mind. They stumble around, bumping into walls to kiss more deeply, sloppy vague swipes of lips once they start walking again until they end up on the couch and sitting side by side rather unsexily. It makes Zach stop kissing him.

"Well?" Zach asks, looks to Chris for his cue.

"Well what?"

"Well you're the one who wants me so bad or whatever. Aren't you gonna convince me we should be together via sexual favors?"

". . . Are you trying to blackmail me into sucking you off right now?"

Zach laughs. "Okay, _that_ was a bit of a leap . . ."

"'Cause that would be totally okay with me," Chris says, kisses Zach before he can react and works on getting his belt undone. Getting to a) touch Zach while not being b) drunk off his ass and _while_ c) Zach looks and smells and _is_ fucking _amazing_ has Chris just slightly tremendously horny. So yeah, he wouldn't mind driving Zach just as crazy as he's making him.

Chris slides off the couch and between Zach's legs, pulling impatiently on his jeans until he's got Zach's half-hard cock in his hand, strokes it a few times before leaning in.

"Oh, shit. Chris. Shit, you really don't have t— _shit_." Zach's eyes snap shut.

Zach's cock is full and heavy in Chris mouth, and it does a number on Chris to think about how much harder he'll get it, to think about the kinds of things Zach could do to him with it. And as he sucks too gently on the head and hears Zach's cut-off little shout he hopes he can tease him enough to get forceful fingers in his hair. Feel's Zach's cock getting harder under his tongue, licks down the underside of the shaft and toys with Zach's balls before taking him in.

Zach makes a broken sound and his hands scrabble around on the couch. Chris knows he won't be able to entertain house guests in here without thinking of Zach's elegant hands gone white-knuckled and impossibly paler and digging into the cushions.

Chris relax his throat and takes him deep, arousal rushing through him at Zach's low groan and the hand that flies to the back of Chris's head, hard, then relaxes apologetically and lingers to card though Chris's hair.

Chris pulls back enough to speak. "Go for it," Chris mumbles quickly, lets Zach's cock nudge past his lips again, sucks hard and looks up at him.

Zach's eyes are black and piercing and Chris can actually see the sheen of sweat over his flushed face. Zach keeps closing and opening his eyes, can't seem to decide which is best. He does let his fingers slip into Chris's hair though, finally, vague tentative pressure.

Chris starts sucking Zach in earnest, makes sure to do interesting things with his tongue on the upstroke, to go slowly whenever he takes his cock back in. It drives Zach crazy enough to finally get him to be a little more forceful, keeping Chris's head down for longer and longer spells, until Chris's jaw begins to ache with the effort of maintaining a decent amount of pressure. Zach catches his eye again and gasps his name and thrusts into his mouth heedlessly and _God_ Zach being so desperate for it and _in control_ turns him on . . .

Zach wrenches Chris away from him, dazed and panting and face comically pink. They stare at each other for a moment during which Chris wipes his mouth and clears his throat and blinks slowly.

It triggers something, and Zach pulls Chris up onto the couch, gets on top of him, holds him down, hard and begging against Chris's hip as he kisses him, all tongue and metaphor and frenzied lust.

Zach relocates his mouth to Chris's ear, licks around the shell and blows moist air out with his words: "Hey, so, can I fuck you now?"

"Hmph, thought you didn't even want me."

"Yeah but, here's the thing, you look fucking hot giving head." He palms Chris's cock through his jeans. "Also, this."

"Oh, _fine_."

Zach laughs, probably because Chris hurries to fling his shirt over his head and get out of his jeans and underwear before attacking the rest of Zach's clothes with a vengeance. It's nice to feel Zach's chest heaving with laughter while he gets to touch him, kiss him disjointedly. Chris had always thought sex with Zach would be unbearably hot, with smoldering looks and lots of vaguely kinky domination stuff, but he actually really loves how much fun it is. This could just be because he loves the way Zach laughs.

Zach pulls a thing of lotion out of his back pocket, squirts some out and warms it in his hands.

"You seriously carry lube around? Or is this just for me?" Chris grins.

Zach grins back, devious. So hot. "Nah, I just 'have dry skin'."

Chris laughs. "Come here."

Zach tries to distract him with a kiss while he eases a slick finger inside but Chris gets impatient and squirms, arcs his back and ruptures the kiss.

"Hold still."

"No."

"Fine." Zach adds another finger, kisses lazily along Chris's neck, shoulder, collarbone. Sucks a nipple into his mouth, timed perfectly with his fingers making contact with Chris's prostate and Chris sees white for a minute.

Zach's fingers move insistently in and out and Chris starts to sweat, unable to catch his breath. It's too much too fast, but the dulling pain's tempered nicely with sharpening pleasure. Zach adds another finger and swallows Chris's groan, licks his way into Chris's mouth so passionately Chris opens his eyes to see the intent expression on Zach's face, furrowed brows and gorgeous lashes laid over pale skin.

Zach breaks the kiss to speak against Chris's lips, shaking. "Oh God, please tell me you're ready enough."

Chris catches sight of the lust in Zach's wide, weird-shaped eyes, the heat of his body and his heaving chest, can't find his breath and just nods, doesn't care if it hurts at first.

Zach kisses him, brief and wet. Pulls away to spread lube over his cock.

Chris makes sure to lock eyes with Zach as he pushes in and Zach _moans_ and can't seem to keep his hands out of Chris's hair. It's warm-sweaty-close-Zach—

"So good, Chris," Zach breathes.

Chris bites his neck, turns his head against Zach's, and tries to move with him, desperate for more friction.

" _Zach_ . . ."

" _Chris_ . . ."

"No, shut up, I mean: _Zach_ , can you just, just, _unf_ , _harder_? God just do it harder . . ."

Zach exhales sharply, stops fucking him. "Yeah. Need a better angle. Hey, get up, we're relocating to the floor."

"Kinky."

" _Practical_ ," Zach corrects, pulls out of Chris and drags him to the floor, gets him positioned and plunges back into him so fast it leaves Chris gasping and dizzy and hungry for more.

"God, just do it, Zach, please . . . oh _fuck_ that's good . . ."

Zach fucks him hard, slams into Chris's prostate with such fucking unbelievable accuracy Chris can't even scream, rendered hopelessly breathless and gasping and scrabbling at Zach's shoulders with his nails. Zach seems to like it though, sucks on Chris's neck and mutters how _tight_ he is against the spit-slick skin.

Chris can't breathe, can't think beyond the pulses of pleasure shooting through him, overwhelmed by how much his body is overheating and how good Zach looks and smells and feels inside him, so hot, so full, so so so _so_ —

" _Zach_ ," Chris gasps, tenses, pulls him in deeper tightening legs and trying so hard to keep his eyes open against his bone-melting climax, has to watch Zach come.

"Zach, oh God, want you to come for me, feels so fucking good, Zach . . . so fucking good at this Zach, gotta make you come, _please_ , Zach . . ."

Zach's eyes fling open and a split-second later he presses deep deep deep and shudders and comes with a groan.

"Goddamn," Chris confides to the ceiling after Zach's rolled off of him. "Fucking amazing."

"Okay," Zach pants after he's caught his breath enough to speak. "I have a confession to make."

Chris turns to him. "Oh my God, you're coming out to me right now aren't you? Oh my God Zachary Quinto _likes boys_?"

"Do you ever shut _up_? Jeez. No, but. I sorta kinda might have lied to you about some of that stuff. I mean, sometimes."

Chris sits up a little. "Excuse me?"

"I mean, like. _You_ know."

"Uh, nope."

"Maybe I didn't wanna jeopardize our friendship just because you thought it might be fun to experiment with a guy. Maybe I've been actively lusting after you for the past several months. Secretly lusting, I mean."

Chris thinks about it. "Yeah? That's nothing—I'm secretly in love with you. Trumps secret lusting."

Zach pulls him closer. "Not a secret, but yeah, it does. Love you too, by the way."

"Yeah." Chris turns his head for a kiss.

*


End file.
